Helping the Unknown
by Lyra.Echo
Summary: Lyra Castillo recently moved to Ottery St. Catchpole with her family. They were sent to help people. That is all they know; of course the Triwizard Tournament makes thing harder. Mainly focuses on Lyra and a certain Champion. *Sorry for the bad summary.*


AN: I do not own Harry Potter. I love to hear your thoughts and suggestions. I hope you enjoy this story.

The difference between this British weather and the weather in Colombia is quite great. But I must admit, England has its own charm. The quaint little houses and homely shops are beautiful in their own right. Our house is warm and welcoming surrounded by woods; our nearest neighbors are twenty minutes away, walking that is. Ottery St. Catchpole is very photogenic, which suits me for I have nothing but time on my hands.

We moved here because our help was needed by well we don't know who needs it;; all we know is that we are needed and quite frankly, that is all we need to know. We come from a special secret "order". Our order focuses on helping others in upcoming or current wars. Our "boss" sends us on missions to different countries. This is the first time my family has had a mission because they do not like sending children on missions or separating families. This year they deemed me worthy because I graduated from training school. We have many headquarters all around the world, but children were trained individually. Officials set everything up for us, so all we have to worry about is helping people who need it. I was to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I heard it was an excellent school, but it was divided. The Sorting Ceremony does not make sense to me or sound like a good idea. No one wonder Voldemort rose to power; he was surrounded by ignorant, bigoted fools. He is probably the reason we moved here.

Today, I decided to greet our neighbors. We have four families living near us the closet family are the Diggorys. They are said to have one son. The other family is the Weasleys; they have seven children. The other two families live farther away. According to my calculations, I am ten minutes away if I am not lost. I hope I am not lost. If I am, at least the view is nice.

"Hello? Are you lost?" A male voice asks.

"I do not think so. I am on my way to the Diggorys. I am their new neighbor, and I have not introduced myself to them yet. Do you know where they live?"

"Yes, I do. In fact. I am Cedric Diggory. I would love to accompany you to my home, after all that is my destination. "

The teenager speaking has the most beautiful grey eyes with long eyelashes. His hair is brown but has different shades of brown. He is lean and tall.

"Oh, thank you. I am Lyra Castillo."

"What is in the basket?"

"Blueberry muffins and sugar cookies, do you like that?"

"i haven't tried sugar cookies but I do love blueberry muffins. Thank you for the thought. When did you move in?"

"Sugar cookies are delicious; I learned how to make them on a trip to the U.S.A. We moved in about a few days ago. We haven't decorated or unpacked yet. We only have the essentials out. That is why I am well acquainted with the restaurants in the muggle town. Your cuisine is quite delicious, and the varieties of tea mixtures are quite astounding."

He lets out a good-humored laugh. He has a unique laugh one that reminds me of warmth.

"Where did you come from? What is your favorite kind of tea?"

"We came from a small town in Colombia called Anapoima. I still prefer chamomile with honey."

"I have never tried that combination. Did you like it there?"

"I will bring some over one day. I love it. The weather was always nice and the people were extremely friendly. The only bad thing was the fact that I was homeschooled, so it was difficult for me to make friends."

"You do not have to. What school are you attending?"

"A boarding school in Scotland. You need to try this tea; it is delicious."

"Well, here we are."

In front us is a beautiful brick cottage surrounded by the most wonderful garden. Tending the garden is a woman. You can see the love she puts in it. It was a beautiful sight, and id it would not be so weird I would have captured it with my camera.

"Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you. Mom, look who came to say hi."

The woman turns around, and I can see that Cedric got his eyes from her.

"Hello dear, my name is Adelia."

"Hi, I am Lyra your new neighbor and here are some muffins and cookies to say hi."

"I always thought it was supposed to be the other way."

"I was unsure of whether or not you knew we moved in so I decided to introduce myself."

"I heard that people were moving in, but I was not sure if it was true. Now I know it is. Come in. My husband Amos is working right now."

"I cannot stay; I have to go home and help paint the walls. My parents gave me a thirty minute break, so I came here."

"How about dinner tonight?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"What school are you attending?" I think she is trying to find out if I am a witch, but I am not sure.

"A school in Scotland; I am not sure if you have heard of it; most people have not."

"Is it Hogwarts?" Cedric asks.

"Yes, it is."

"I go there too. You will be a transfer won't you?"

"Yes, I will start Fourth year. I'm sorry to be so abrupt but I must get going, thank you for the invitation."

"No problem dear."

I hand her the basket and walk away. I really hope I won't get lost. The seem like a nice family. I wonder if the Weasleys are wizards too. I should have asked them, oh well. I will find out somehow.


End file.
